


Try it on!

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, VictUuri, request, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked: Locker room sex!! Is that too boring?? I just wanna see Viktor admire/tease/praise/dirty talk(?) Yuuri when he tries on some of Viktor's old costumes to wear for the Onsen On Ice challenge~ then of course they have beautiful sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr! I have many more to do, but i'm really enjoying it and I hope you are to!
> 
> I would have had this done WAY sooner, but had a family emergency and work related business to handle!
> 
> Also, Thank you so much for the support guys!! 
> 
> //again, no beta so sorry for any mistakes

“A..another one?” Yuuri sighed as Viktor shoved another armful of clothes at him. They had been going at this for almost an hour now. “I already decided on the outfit I wanted to wear.” He took the armful anyway.

“Well consider this for fun then! I’ve outgrown most of them so maybe you’d like one as a gift.”

“Gift? Gift for what?”

“Well, your family is letting me stay here.” Viktor smiled. “So try another one on pleeeease!”

“Fine!” Yuuri discarded the outfit he was wearing.“ It’s not that he minded trying on the clothes, it’s just, Viktor’s gaze as he did so was just too much. It was taking all his willpower to keep from turning bright red. “Is it possible for us to do this back at home? We may be in the way if people need the locker room.”

“Well, a locker room is for changing after all. Plus it’s late so, not many people right? You’re the only one who uses this place in the middle of the night.”

“That’s true…” Yuuri looked at the outfit in his hand before holding it up to examine. It was beautiful. A gradient color that went from black on the shoulders to a beautiful dark red. It had a deep neckline with mesh window. Down the sides were red and orange stones that shimmered like fire when the light hit it.

“Do you like it?”

“I.It’s not really my style I don’t think. But it is nice”

“Sure it is! Try it on.”

Yuuri sighed but pulled it on anyway. The size fit him well, though he wasn’t a fan of the zipper in the back. He reached for it but was only able to zip it half way. He panicked for a moment, slightly embarrassed to ask for help.

“Do you need help, Yuuri…” Viktor trailed.

Yuuri turned to meet his gaze. The man was sitting on a chair, legs crossed, as he rested his chin on his hands. The stare he gave Yuuri was absolutely devilish.

“Umm.”

“You did so well in practice you know.”

“D..did I?” he stuttered as Viktor stood up.

“Mhm. Your combination spin was beautiful.” He reached out and tucked a strand of dark hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “I was very proud of you.”

Yuuri looked away from him, not daring to meet his eyes again.

“Turn around for me.”

“Eh?” he pulled away from Viktor’s touch.

“Let me zip you up.” He dragged his fingers across Yuuri’s cheek.

“N..no, I can do it.”

Viktor smiled, letting his hand roam down Yuuri’s chest. He could only imagine what Viktor had in mind.

Yuuri pulled away from the touch. “Viktor…we’re in public.” He blushed furiously, backing into the locker.

“I won’t do anything Yuuri, I promise. So let me help you.” His hands went to his hips, slowly spinning him till Yuuri was facing the lockers.

Yuuri closed his eyes and placed his hands against the cold lockers. He felt so hot already, and Viktor hadn’t even really done anything.

It was always like this though, Vikor’s voice…his words, they often brought more arousal than any physical touch.

“You look amazing in this Yuuri.” He placed his palm on Yuuri’s back while his free hand grasped the zipper. “You always look amazing you know. It’s hard to sit back watching you when you’re on the ice.”

Yuuri closed his eyes. The sound of Viktor’s voice so close to his ear made him shudder. 

“I wonder what everyone else thinks when they see you skate. Are any of them impure thoughts I wonder?” he leaned forward, his lips brushing against the nape of Yuuri’s neck. “What are your thoughts when you see me skate Yuuri?”

“I…” he stopped when he felt Viktor’s tongue against his skin. “AH.”

“Watching you practice eros makes it very hard to concentrate on coaching.”

“V..viktor…”

Viktor began zipping the costume, slowly.

“When I watch you, my cock aches.”

Yuuri shivered, his head falling forward into the lockers. Viktor’s words were stirring inside of him, bubbling up hot and heavy. “Don’t say things like that, please, or I’ll-“

“It takes everything I have not to touch myself in the rink you know.”

Yuuri felt the erection forming in his pants. God he was a mess.

“Yuuri, are you getting hard?”

The younger man bit down on his lip. “What do you expect? It’s your doing.”

“Good.” Viktor nibbled at his ear, his hands rubbing small circles on his back. “You’re doing so good Yuuri. Just listen to my voice okay.”

Yuuri nodded, eyes still closed and legs trembling.

Viktor backed away from him slowly and Yuuri missed the heat on his back.

“Let me see you Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned shyly, knowing full well he must have looked a complete mess. His face was all red and an obvious bulge had formed in his pants.

“You’re beautiful Yuuri” Viktor blushed, eyes scanning over him.

Yuuri closed his eyes again, Viktor’s sweet words were unraveling him.

“Let’s get you out of that now, so we can go home.” He motioned for Yuuri to approach, and when he did he wrapped his arms around him.

Yuuri let out a moan as Viktor pressed their bodies together.

“What a cute response Yuuri.” He unzipped the outfit, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck and giving it a bite. “Let me hear more of your cute responses.”

Yuuri grabbed a hold of Viktor’s waist and whimpered. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was from just hearing Viktor’s words.

“I’m going to pull this down okay.” Viktor kissed his neck.

“Yes, “  Yuuri allowed the man to gently pull the fabric down and off his shoulders.

Yuuri pulled his arms loose and let the fabric fall around his waist. Not even a heartbeat later and Viktor’s mouth was on his. The kiss was slow and sensual, and Yuuri leaned in to it, he parted his lips and let Viktor’s tongue gain entry to his mouth.  

“Yuuri…” Viktor grunted moving to undo his own pants. “I’m sorry but…is it okay if I take back what I said about not doing anything here?”

At this point, Yuuri really didn’t mind, though he was sure to be embarrassed about it later. “I..I don’t mind.” He cupped Viktor’s face and pulled him in for another kiss.

Viktor’s eyes went wide, shocked by the action. He held on to Yuuri tightly, bringing them both to the floor.

“C..cold.” Yuuri shivered when his bare back touched the cold tiled floor.

“Sorry!” Viktor grabbed the nearest item of clothing and moved it under Yuuri’s back. He kissed him before pulling off his own shirt. “Are you comfortable?”

It wasn’t comfortable at all, but he was not going to complain with Viktor’s hands roaming his body.   
“V..Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“Talk to me more.” He blushed at his own request. God he was bad at this.

Viktor smirked, “What kind of talk Yuuri? Should I talk about how cute my little katsudon is? Or maybe how good you were today skating your program. Or maybe I should talk about how hard I am right now.”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut as Viktor rolled his hips.

“Is my voice that captivating to you? Is it erotic?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor. The man smiled in response, moving his hand to massage Yuuri’s erection through his pants. “Yuuri, you’re already this wet? You’ve soaked through the costume.”

“You’re the one-ah!” he tossed his head back as Viktor took a hold of his cock pulling it free from the fabric.

“Look at this Yuuri, are you sure you haven’t come yet?” he brought two dripping fingers up to Yuuri, brushing them against his lips.

Yuuri turned away from the bitter taste.

“You don’t like it?” he brought his fingers to his own lips and Yuuri practically jumped from the floor. He watched with wide eyes as Viktor took the fingers in his mouth.

“Don’t do something so embarrassing so close to me!”

Viktor swallowed, pulling the fingers from his mouth and moving to pull his own cock from his pants. “Yuuri, if you don’t like something please tell me. I want you to feel good.” He held both their cocks and began to stroke.

Yuuri’s head was spinning. The idea of them doing such a thing in a public place, a place where anyone could simply walk in, had him trembling. Not with fear but with pleasure.

“Does this feel good Yuuri?”

He nodded before gripping Viktor’s shoulders.

“And listen to the sound we’re making together.”

Yuuri moaned.

“Yuuri, are you going to come soon?

“Yes.” He panted, wrapping a leg around Viktor.

Viktor went flush before giving a big smile. He fingered their erections, thumb caressing over the slit. “I’m glad I can make you feel good.” He whispered squeezing their cocks together. He was close to, and if Yuuri kept on making such beautiful moans, he was sure it would be fast and hard. He shut his eyes, trying to resist the urge of his orgasm.

Yuuri watched Viktor’s face closely. His features were far too handsome. Long eyelashes, soft hair, flushed cheeks…

Yuuri kissed him again, this time taking charge and biting at Viktor’s lip. “Viktor,” he muttered between kisses, “y-you’re beautiful.”

Viktor froze, his movements stilling.

Yuuri watched as the man’s face went a deep red, his eyes widening before Viktor dropped his head.

Whatever had remained of Viktor’s willpower was gone now. His body shook as he came, crying Yuuri’s name. He continued stroking them both, thrusting his hips through his orgasm. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri panted, arching his back as his orgasm rippled through his body. The rush he felt sent chills through his body. He pulled Viktor as close to him as he could. “Viktor…”

They sat in the afterglow for a moment, panting. Yuuri’s eyes were closed as he took it all in. The weight of Viktor’s body, his spent cock resting against Yuuri’s own, the hard floor beneath them, the echo of their breathing engulfing them.

“I’m sorry I broke the promise.” Viktor muttered as he sat up on his knees.

“I’m sorry I ruined your costume.” Yuuri laughed in response. 

“It can be washed, and you already picked your costume right. So it’s no problem. He stroked Yuuri’s hair. “It’s a little cold now isn’t it? Let’s get dressed.” Viktor stood, offering a hand to the younger man.

Yuuri nodded before allowing Viktor to help him up. “Maybe, we shouldn’t do these sorts of things here anymore.” He said as he pulled the costume off and began slipping into his regular clothes. He would take a shower the moment he got home, for now he just wanted to get out before someone came in.

Viktor let out a laugh, adjusting his own clothes. “I’ll just have to think of a more fun location then, won’t I?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was getting long so, I had to cut it short! Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!


End file.
